<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past by SatanDaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638982">Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy'>SatanDaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Electricity, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Memories, One Shot, Post-The Death Cure, Short One Shot, The Death Cure Spoilers, Thomas Angst, Thomas Whump, Thomas' Mother - Freeform, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, launcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gally takes Newt and Thomas through the Last City, Thomas sees two people he didn't think he'd see again.</p><p>Endless Hurt Thomas and Whump :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas &amp; Thomas' Mother (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so you know those electric gun things that are in the books/ movies?They're called Launchers in the books, so when you see 'Launcher,' that's what I'm talking about that. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gally led Thomas and Newt through the crowds on the platform. He looked around, astounded by the amount of people milling around, masks over their faces.</p><p>He couldn't believe there was a whole city living together, ignoring the helpless outside the walls.</p><p>Thomas kept walking, sticking close to Newt and Gally. He took one last look around, and was about to turn a corner when he did a double take.</p><p>His world stopped.</p><p>There, across the platform, was the woman and the little girl he saw in his dreams. They looked older, the woman with more wrinkles and the girl looking around seven, instead of two.</p><p>But he recognised them nonetheless</p><p>He stood there, staring at them in disbelief. <em>What</em> <em>were</em> <em>the</em> <em>odds</em><em>?</em></p><p>Gally stopped when he saw Thomas standing there, Newt followed suit.</p><p>Gally ran back, grabbing his jacket. 'Thomas, we gotta go, come on.'</p><p>Thomas ignored him, shrugging his hand off and began pushing through the crowds towards the woman he once knew as his mother, and the girl he once knew as his sister.</p><p>As he got closer, the woman looked up and saw him approaching. She seemed confused, maybe even fearful. Yet as he got close enough for her to see his face clearly, her face morphed into something else. Disbelief. Shock. Guilt?</p><p>He closed the distance between them, and they stared at each other. The girl noticing the look on her mother's face, stepped behind her fearfully.</p><p>His mother finally broke the silence, whispering, 'oh my God.'</p><p>This made the little girl look more worried. Clinging to her mom, she gently tugged her hand down. The woman crouched, her eyes never leaving his.</p><p>'Is he a bad man?' The girl whispered. 'Is he a bad man like the one who took Stevie?"</p><p>The mom shakes her head, 'no, this <em>is</em> Stevie. Say hi to your brother." Tears fall down her face.</p><p>He heard Gally behind him, whispering to Newt. 'Who's Stevie?'</p><p>He didn't hear Newt answer.</p><p>Thomas crouched down.</p><p>The girl slowly took a step towards him, and Thomas smiled. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ears, making her giggle. </p><p>'It's Lily, right?' She nodded shyly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>Thomas' heart swelled. She'd grown so much since he'd last seen her.</p><p>He looked up at his mother, who's eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p>'Stephen,' she said, reaching a hand out. Thomas smiled slightly, taking it. 'I'm sorry,' she shook her head.</p><p>'Why?' He asked, bewildered at the apology.</p><p>'For letting them take you. I didn't- I don't- I'm so so-'</p><p>'Don't,' he stopped her, 'It's okay.'</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>A few shouts sounded behind them, and Thomas whipped around. Men in green suits were charging at them, guns at the ready. Though they looked more like the Launchers the WCKD guards used.</p><p>Gally and Newt were already moving, grabbing Thomas' mother and pulling her away into the crowds. Thomas glanced at his sister, who stood frozen a few feet away.</p><p>'Lily!' He yelled, but she didn't move.</p><p>A guard raised his gun at her, and it was like Thomas' world had slowed down. The guard powered his Launcher, and Thomas ran forward.</p><p>Something hit his chest, crackling and zapping. In an instant, burning electricity like a million strikes of lightning erupted, and Thomas crumpled to the ground, body seizing and convulsing.</p><p>His mind went blank.</p><p>He knew his eyes were open, staring up at nothing, unseeing. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't <em>breathe</em><em>. </em></p><p>He couldn't hear anything but a deafening ringing in his ears.</p><p>The pain through his body made him beg for unconsciousness, but it didn't come. It <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>He was thankful his sister hadn't been hit.</p><p>He knew he was probably screaming. But the agony stopped him from caring.</p><p>Eventually, the pain faded to a constant throbbing throughout his body. He felt his fingers twitch, his breath stricken. He couldn't do anything but lay there, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>A guard approached, then another. Thomas' heart fell. They were going to take him. Back to WCKD.</p><p>Maybe he'd see Minho.</p><p>But then they were gone, tackled by two figures he couldn't see through his half lidded eyes or the blurred images he saw.</p><p>He hoped it wasn't Gally and Newt. He hoped they'd gotten his mother and sister out, as well as themselves.</p><p>But he knew them too well to hope for things like that.</p><p>Two faces appeared above him, and Thomas knew it was them.</p><p>His vision was nothing but blurred lights and black spots, and when his eyes closed of their own accord, he welcomed unconsciousness thankfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>